you're confusing me
by leamismyqueen
Summary: (Sebtana.) During Smooth Criminal. what if Sebastian does something that confuses Santana totally? Don't know if I have to continue this story. so review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this fanfic just popped up in my head. Sorry for not updating my other fanfics. I'm in a writers block haha. Anyways I don't know if this is going to be a one shot or a longer story. Anyways, review please!**

**Story plays during "smooth criminal"**

**I don't own anything.**

Santana's POV.

I knew what this was. This was a cat and mouse came. And he wanted me to be the mouse. But now way I'll lose from a loser. "I don't know"

Ha, there you go, told you I wasn't going to lose. But damn that guy is hot.

Wait did I just really thought that.

"You've been hit by."

"You've been struck by."

"A smooth criminal."

I was running out of breath, and he was inches away from me. I could feel his breath on me. Damn Santana, say something!

"I was better!"

"You weren't even close!"

"I was better! You know why? Because I was focussing on the singing and not on you! Seriously checking me out during a battle. I thought you were gay. Now if you excuse me I have to go. I don't wanna stay here a minute longer with you Twink."

"First, I've never said I was gay. Second, you're just leaving because you scared."

"Ha Ha, don't make me laugh." I turned around and started to walk away, I totally forgot to ask what he put in that slushy that blinded Blaine. But then I felt someone grabbing my wrist.

"Keep your haa…" I wasn't even able to finish my sentence because his lips attacked mine. Damn, he seriously was a good kisser. But this isn't Brittany! I pulled away and slapped him in the face.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I asked angry.

"Don't tell me you didn't liked it."

"That was not what I asked!"

"So you admit that you liked it."

"Ugh, I can't stand you! Bye Twink." I said and rushed out of Dalton, to my car. I had to go to Brittany. I was so confused.

Sebastian POV.

Damn you Santana, with your dress you can't even call a dress. With your long legs and your beautiful face. Kissing her may not be the right thing to do. But for me it felt right. And I'm sure it also did for her. Not that it matters. I'll probably never see her again. Definitely after today. I don't even know why I wanna see her again. I mean, yes she is hot. But I never care about people. Ugh, that Latina is messing up my brain…

Santana's POV.

Going to Brittany was not the best idea. Yeah sure she was happy to see me. But she wanted to see 'the little mermaid'. And I agreed, but then there was that stupid crab Sebastian. And everything that just happened kept replaying in my head. His stupid smirk, and beautiful eyes. I didn't even feel fireworks when Brittany kissed me, and normally they were always there.

Stupid Sebastian. Messing up with my mind. Why did he even kissed me. And why did I liked it.

I was sure about one thing. I never wanted to see that Twink again.

**I know it's short. Sorry for that. Maybe I'll continue this story. What do you guys think? Please review. XOXO'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Decided to continue this story, yay. I'm still feeling like crap. Ugh almost 2 months now. And I can barely see, have to go to the eye doctor on Thursday! So it's going to be hard to write at the moment, but I'll try my best! Also I've been barely eating this week. So that's not very smart of me, oops. Anyways, enough about me! Enjoy this chapter and review.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Santana POV.

I swear, it has been the worst night ever. I couldn't fall asleep because all the flashbacks from Dalton kept replaying in my head. Classes had been terrible, I couldn't concentrate on anything. And now here I am, in the choir room, trying to follow the story Brittany is telling me. I only know it's about her cat again. I just nod sometimes and I hope I do it at the right time.

"Hey Santana, how did it go at Dalton yesterday?"

Of course Lady Hummel had to remind me of it again. "Uhm, he didn't admit anything."

"Why, I mean…"

"He didn't admit okay! And now leave me alone please!" Ugh, Hummel could be so annoying sometimes.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say that I invited the warblers to the auditorium today, we're going to show them that we understand Michael. Great idea, isn't it?!"

Wait, what did he just said. Showing the warblers that we understand Michael. That means I have to say that gay face again. "Okay Hummel this is your worst idea ever! I mean, you want us to sing a song and show that we understand Michael. This idea is rubbish!"

"Come on San. Do it for me! It's fun! Maybe we can watch 'Bambi' after we're done there if you'd like?"

Ugh, how am I supposed to say no to Brit? I mean look at her, being so adorable. Ok, I just have to act like nothing happened and avoid eye contact with the devil. "Ugh, Okay. But I only do it for you Brit!"

"Okay, now that we're all in, let's go to the auditorium!"

I laced pinkies with Brit and we walked to the auditorium. "I still think this is the worst idea ever. Why don't we forget about all this and focus and more important things?"

"Why are you so pissed Santana?" I heard Quinn saying.

"I just didn't slept very well okay?" We were almost at the doors from the auditorium and I started to get more nervous, knowing that the devil was there and he would probably started to checking me out again. Same as yesterday. Lucky enough when we walked in, the warblers weren't there. That meant that they were still on their way. Now I was able to hide in the back of the group without him noticing. Everything was comfortable, until those warblers walked in, and I immediately turned into my stressed mode. I saw him staring at me so I quickly turned around and walked to the back of the stage. But I knew it was stupid because he already saw me.

Sebastian POV.

When Hummel called to say that we had to come to McKinley I was not excited. I couldn't stop thinking about Santana and now I was going to see her again, and that would only make things worse because I had to see her perform or whatever they were planning to do.

We walked in the auditorium and the first one I saw was her, probably she noticed because she immediately walked to the back and started to play with her pony tail, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Is whatever this is going to take long? I can't stand the stench of public schools." I didn't even focused on their answers. I only focused on Santana, who was still nervously playing with her tail. I heard the others say something about that we warblers don't get Michael or something.

"And you do?"

"Yeah, and we're about to show you."

The music started and I saw her swaying in the background, nervous to get to the front of the podium. Then she started to walk to the front and started to sing, still avoiding eye contact. Some warblers got on the stage but no way that I was going to get on there. When the music stopped, all the warblers were on the stage except from me. They started to say things to me but I didn't listen. I just wanted to get out of her as soon as possible. That guy in the wheelchair said something like school's out and I saw Santana running away as fast as she could. I decided to go after her, and of course this wasn't going to be my best plan….

Santana POV.

I saw him staring at me the whole time, so when Artie gave us the sign to leave I immediately ran away to the bathroom, because I knew he was going to follow me. I looked in the mirror and what I saw wasn't great. I didn't noticed I cried while I ran off. God, I hope nobody noticed this. I don't even know why I'm crying. It's just because you're tired, I keep saying to myself. But I know this isn't true. That evil warbler is really messing me up. Making me look and feel like crap. I wish I could punch Hummel for coming with this idea. Then I heard the door of the bathroom opening.

"Santana, what's wrong? Why did you run off crying? You can tell me."

Ugh, from all the people, Quinn was the one who noticed it.

"It's nothing I swear. I just feel like crap. I think I'm getting a fever or something."

"You're lying, I can see it San."

"I'M NOT LYING! Just leave me alone!" Well, now it was obvious that I was lying. Why did I had to yell that.

"Ok, just tell me another time then. Bye Santana."

Well, she's probably telling the whole gleeclub right now that something's wrong with me. but I don't care, at least she left. I look in the mirror again and put on some more mascara. But it didn't change anything, I still looked like crap. I gave it up and decided to just leave and go home.

I walked out the door when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. Are you going to tell me why you had to leave so quick, crying?"

I knew he was going to follow me. "Why do you even care, just leave me alone." I tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Just tell me."

"NO, what do you don't understand about leave me alone?" I said while trying to get out of his grip, but he was to strong so I gave up.

"Think I just don't wanna understand it."

"I hate you, now get your hands of me and leave me alone."

"No."

"You're so annoying! Let me go or I'll scream!"

He finally gave up and I started to run. When I was in my car, I saw him running after me. God this kid was so annoying. I drove away as fast as I could. I was never so happy to be home. I ran to my room, and as soon as I laid on my bed, the tears started to stream again. I'm seriously so confused. Right now I don't know what to do. I can't be with Brittany because then I feel guilty. Even though I don't have to feel like that, I mean he was the one who kissed me. But still it feels wrong. I cried myself to sleep, and woke up when my mom called me for dinner.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing mom, I swear. Just had a bad day, that's all."

"But I thought I heard you crying, and you have red puffy eyes."

God damn, my mom is smart.

"O, just wasn't feeling very well. Don't worry mom, I swear I'm okay. You know I always tell you everything when something's wrong."

"I know, I was just worried."

My mom was a sweetheart, I'm lucky to have a mom like her. After dinner I run to my room and started to think about everything. Then I looked at my wrist and saw light red marks. God, did he really had to hold my wrist so hard. Now every time I look at my wrist, I immediately have to think about everything I want to forget. I was sure about one thing. Smythe wasn't going to leave me alone. It's like he's chasing me, and it's scary. Why can't he see that I'm happy with Brit. Ugh Smythe, you're confusing me….

Sebastian POV

When I saw that Latina run away as fast as she could, I knew something was wrong. And I also knew that probably I was the reason. I wanted to run after her, but that stupid blonde girl was faster. He heard her say something like, was she crying? So when I saw that, that blonde girl was gone, I grabbed her wrist. It was a stupid thing to do. I saw she was scared, you could tell it from her eyes. So when she told me she was going to scream, I decided to let her go. Because I was sure she would do it. But who says that it's my fault? Maybe that dumb girlfriend of her did something. And why do I even care? I never care about people's feelings! Still I wanted to know why she'd been crying. But I didn't had her number. So I decided to text Blaine:

_**Hi Blaine, can you give me the phone number if snix. I need it for something.-S**_

I hoped he was going to give it to me. 2 minutes later I got a reply:

_**Uhm, sure. But you better don't say anything to her right now, she's been acting weird and you don't want her to go all lima heights on you. –B**_

Plan worked. Now I only had to text her.

_**Are you going to tell me why you've been crying or what?**_

A few seconds later I got a reply.

_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE.**_

It was obvious that she was mad.

_**Calm down snix, it's me Sebastian. **_

_**GO AWAY WITH YOUR TEXTS, YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO TALK TO.**_

_**Not before you answer my question…..**_

_**Bye Sebastian. Don't you dare to text me again. **_

I didn't want to make her more pissed than she already was, so I decided to try it again tomorrow.

There's seriously something wrong with that girl since she saw me today, and I won't stop asking her till I have my answer. I'm sure she will tell me. probably because she's going to want me to stop texting her. Yeah, get ready Santana. You're gonna be pissed of tomorrow, that's for sure.

**Bad chapter, I know. And I'm sorry. Next one will be better (I hope). Please review. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And maybe I'll be able to update more, because I finished my Finchel fanfic. I still have my monchel fanfic though. But I don't have inspiration for that one, and I have loads of ideas for this story. Can't promise if this is going to be a good chapter though, because I have 5 horror movies to watch! Yes, I'm addicted to horror movies. O, my English teacher told me that I'm great in writing stories, and I was really happy with that compliment, because now I know I'm not only good in writing Dutch stories haha. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING. Sadly enough. Lol.**

SANTANA POV.

That morning I woke up with 6 new text messages. I assumed that they were from the evil chipmunk, so I didn't bother to open them later. I got out of my bed and started my morning ritual. When I got out of the shower I saw that I had 4 more text messages. So I decided to just take a look. I saw the last four were from Brittany and also 2 from Quinn, 1 from Blaine and the other ones from Sebastian.

_**From Brittany3: Santana, I'm worried about you, are you sure you're okay? xx**_

_**From Brittany3: Did I do something wrong? I'm so worried about you San, please answer! xx**_

_**From Brittany3: Do you wanna watch a movie with me, and talk with each other after school? Xx **_

_**From Brittany3: Well, I guess you're not going to text me back, sorry if I did something wrong. I see you at school. I love you. Xx**_

Those messages kinda made me feel bad for Brit. It wasn't fair, that evil chipmunk kissed me, I feel guilty, and Brit thinks she did something wrong. I was 100% sure I had to tell her what happened. I just have to. I looked at my other messages.

_**From Quinn: San, I'm worried. Please tell me you're okay. X**_

_**From Quinn: Please talk San, me and Brit are worried. You act weird. X**_

I didn't felt the need to answer those messages. I don't know if I can trust Quinn completely. So I looked at my next message.

_**From Blaine: Sorry, I gave Sebastian your number. So if he starts annoying you with all his texts, you can blame me.**_

Of course it had been Blaine giving my number to him. Why did he even gave it? She decided to open the messages Sebastian sent her.

_**From Sebastian: Just tell me why you acted like that yesterday and I will leave you alone.**_

_**From Sebastian: Tell me, or do I have to come to your public school to visit your school.**_

_**From Sebastian: You're not going to win this game San. I'll get everything out of you.**_

Those texts made my angry, I just wanted to go all Lima Heights on him. I decided to text back.

_**To Sebastian: Why would I tell you? Wanna come to my school? Go ahead. But be aware that I'm about to go all Lima Heights when I see you. STOP TEXTING ME OKAY! You're so freaking annoying. I hate you!**_

I walked downstairs and didn't even ate my breakfast. I just wasn't hungry. And I felt nervous. Because I was sure he was going to show up today. I couldn't handle that. Before I stepped into my car to drive to school I texted Brit.

_**To Brittany3: Hun, don't worry. You didn't do anything. I did something, and we have to talk about it today. Meet me in the auditorium before the first class start okay? I love you xxxx**_

Well this was going to be a hard day. Hopefully Brit won't be upset and break up with me. I just can't handle having a break up, and going through this with gay face. It was too much.

I drove to school, put some books in my locker and walked to the auditorium. When I walked in, Brit was already there.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, can we please sit down?"

"Yeah sure." Brit said and she gave me a hug.

"Brit, before I tell you this, you have to know that I love you so much!"

"Santana, are you pregnant? Because I won't leave you when you're pregnant, you know that."

Ha she thought I was pregnant. Precious Brit thinks I'm pregnant, but in fact it's ten times worst.

"No Brit, I'm not pregnant. Just listen okay?"

"Okay."

"When I went to Dalton, me and Sebastian had a duel. Don't worry, I won it of course. But after our little duel, Sebastian kissed me. And I feel terrible about it. I feel terrible because I cheated on you by kissing that stupid meerkat face. I run away yesterday crying because seeing him just reminded me of anything. Then Blaine gave him my number and he started to text me. And I'm confused. I'm so confused. Because I love you so much, and that evil gay face is messing with my mind." I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face. And I saw Brittany crying to.

"A-are you serious?"

"Yes, how much I hate it to say. Yes I'm serious."

"What did you do when he kissed you?"

"Well after our kiss, I slapped him."

"I-I don't know what to say Santana, this really hurts."

"I know Brit, but I thought it would be better if you knew about it."

"San, don't hate me now. But after all this, I just want us to be friends. You really hurt me. But you'll always be my best friend. And maybe we'll be together later. But not now. I have to think about all this. And you know thinking it's hard for me."

Well, that was it. I started to cry even more. I was alone from of now.

"Brit. Please don't say you mean that. I can't get through this without you!"

"You'll get through this with me. But as my friend, not as my girlfriend. Sorry but I gotta go to my class."

When she left the auditorium, I just cried even more, I thought it wasn't possible. But apparently it was. I had nobody from of now. And it hurts. I just walked to the bathroom to clean my face and walked to class.

During Lunch I decided to sit alone. I didn't eat. I still wasn't hungry.

Then it was time for gleeclub, and everyone stared at me and Brittany, wondering why we weren't sitting next to each other.

"Okay guys so today…"

"Mr. Shue, I would like to sing something before we start okay? I just have to."

"Uhm, sure go ahead Santana."

"_When I'm nervous I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much_

_Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up_

_It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen_

_And that's where I seem to fuck up_

_Yeah, I forget about the consequences_

_For a minute there I lose my senses_

_And in the heat of the moment my mouth starts going_

_The words start flowing, oh_

_But I never meant to hurt you_

_I know it's time that I learned to_

_Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved_

_This is a lesson learned_

_I hate that I let you down_

_And I feel so bad about it_

_I guess karma comes back around_

_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think_

_That the trust we had is broken_

_Don't tell me you can't forgive me_

_'Cause nobody's perfect_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no_

_If I could turn back the hands of time_

_I swear I never would've crossed that line_

_I should of kept it between us_

_But, no, I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh_

_So I sit and I realize_

_With these tears falling from my eyes_

_I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever_

_I promise that I'm gonna try_

_But I never meant to hurt you_

_I know it's time that I learned to_

_Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved_

_This is a lesson learned_

_I hate that I let you down_

_And I feel so bad about it_

_I guess karma comes back around_

_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think_

_That the trust we had is broken_

_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_

_'Cause nobody's perfect_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect_

_I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool_

_But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, oh_

_I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool_

_But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, yeah_

_I hate that I let you down_

_And I feel so bad about it_

_I guess karma comes back around_

_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think_

_That the trust we had is broken_

_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_

_'Cause nobody's perfect, no_

_I hate that I let you down_

_And I feel so bad about it_

_I guess karma comes back around_

_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think_

_That the trust we had is broken_

_So tell me you can forgive me_

_'Cause nobody's perfect, yeah, yeah, whoa_

_Don't tell me, don't tell_

_Don't tell me you can't forgive me_

_No, no, no, no_

_'Cause nobody's perfect, no"_

When I finished the song, I noticed I had tears streaming down my face. Also I noticed a familiar face staring at me.

"Wow, that was great Santana. Why did you choose that song?"

Of course Berry had to ask that.

"I just like the song okay?"

"But why are you cry…"

"shut it Berry!" I said and I run out of the choir room. I wanted to leave the school, but someone stopped me.

SEBASTIAN POV.

I decided to come to McKinley, just to make her angry. But then I heard her singing that song. And I knew something was wrong. I wondered why I even cared, but I just had to watch. I saw the pain in her eyes. So when she ran out of the choir room I decided to stop her.

"Still not going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Go away before I go all Lima Heights on you!"

"Santana, I see something is wrong. What is it? Did you little girlfriend broke up with you? Or did you found out you have feelings for me?"

I saw she started to cry even more.

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone! How much times do I have to tell you that? And no I don't have feelings for you, you dumbass!"

"Like I said before, I'll leave you alone when you explain everything."

"Why would you even care? You hate me, I hate you. You kissed me to confuse me. Well GET OVER IT. There's nothing wrong."

"Who said I kissed you to confuse you?"

"Oh come on. I know how you are Sebastian."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough about you to know how you are."

"Well, and I know that your dumb girlfriend, or do I have to say ex-girlfriend, broke up with you. Don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

I knew I was right, because I saw the hurt in her eyes and even more tears streaming down her face.

"You're an asshole. Playing with my mind, confusing me. Thanks to you I don't have my girlfriend anymore. I know this is how you want to see me. you want to see me hurt. Well congrats, I'm hurt! It was a stupid idea to come to gay Hogwarts just to have that stupid duel. I hate you so much. Now leave me alone!"

"So, I am confusing you?"

"Didn't I just said that? You're such an idiot!" She said, and she quickly ran away. Damn that girl could run fast. I kinda hated it that I made her feel even worse. And I knew that the thing I was about to do was wrong.

SANTANA POV.

I just told him everything. How stupid am I? I ran away as fast as I could, and made my way home. Thank god my mum and dad weren't home, cause I broke down immediately when I walked in my house.

I cried till I heard someone knocking on the door. First I didn't want to open it. but my curiosity took over and I decided to look who it was.

I opened the door, and immediately regretted it.

"Are you a stalker or something? Seriously how do you know where I live twink?"

"I know more than you think."

"Why did you came here? Wanna make me feel even worse than I already do?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Uhm, why do you think I look like this. Seriously, you're such an idiot. Now go away."

"Nope."

"What?"

"I won't leave."

"You're annoying. What do you want from me?"

"Just tell me what's wrong Santana."

"Why would you care?"

"I don't know to be honest. But just tell me. Because I know you have no one else to tell it to. "

"Well, I DO have people to talk about it."

"Give me persons."

"My mum, My dad, and…"

"No one! Cause from what I've heard your Grandmother disowned you, right?"

"I don't wanna talk about that."

"Just tell me what's wrong and I'll be gone forever."

"Ha next joke please. And just to let you know, I kinda already told you in the hallway. But I think you weren't even listening."

"So, it's all because of me?"

"Woah, you're getting smart Smythe."

"Tell me why I'm confusing you, ok?"

"What do you think? You kiss me after a duel. Making me feel weird. I couldn't get my mind of it. haven't slept in days. And I haven't eat all day. I felt bad to be around Brittany, and when I tell her everything she breaks up with me. Then you decide to come to my school, listening to me singing a song that was about Brittany. And making me feel worse than I already did after that song. Getting it now?"

"Seriously, just because of one kiss?"

"Yes. Well, you know everything now, so now you can leave happy. Bye Twink!" I was about to close the door, and turn around. But I felt someone grabbing my wrist, and kissing me. How dared he?! Just when I told them everything. But still it felt right. Wait, what?! What did I just thought. Now it's not right! I pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"I FREAKING HATE YOU! I tell you everything, and then you do this? You seriously don't care about people's feelings."

"Come on, admit that it felt right. And wanna know something? It confuses me too. Because I think I might have feelings for you."

Wait, what did he just say? Feelings, for me?

"What? But I thought you were…"

"Well, I thought the same. But one, I don't like labels. And two, you can't deny the chemistry between us."

"There's no chemistry between.." I wasn't even able to finish that sentence because his lips attacked mine again. And again it felt right. And this time I didn't pull away. When we parted because we both needed breath I said something I thought I was never going to say.

"Okay, maybe there's some chemistry."

"I told you."

"But, I still don't know. I mean, I hate you. And you hate me."

"Never really said that. Come on, we both know how this is going to end."

"Just leave me alone for now, okay?"

"Sure." He said, and he walked away.

I seriously had to think about this. Because it was true, there was chemistry. And it felt so right when we kissed. Maybe there's a chance that I may like him. Even if I don't like to admit it.

And again I'm sure it's going to be a sleepless night…..

**It took me forever to write this chapter! Hope you liked it. please review. **

**And HAPPY EASTER. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**bHi guys! First I wanna thank you for all your messages (: To keep you updated, right now I'm having contact with a girl who's also trying to get rid of her Eating disorder. We're going to help each other to get rid of it! I'm sure that I'll get rid of it soon! Well, I hope so! Anyways, I'm not on that pro-ana site anymore. Decided that it would be better if I said goodbye to it. Well, that's it! enjoy this chapter.**

SANTANA POV.

I thought about everything for what felt hours. And I started to realize that it was true. We really had some chemistry. I mean, when we kissed it just felt right. It kinda freaks the hell out of me to be honest. Chemistry with the enemy. That's something you don't hear a lot.

But still, I didn't liked him! I'm 100% lesbian, right? I decided that it was better to get some sleep, realizing it was pretty late. I would think about it again tomorrow.

The next day I woke up and I was so happy that it was Friday. I still couldn't get my mind of the 'chemistry' thing. Would it be bad if I asked him to come to my house to talk about it?

Ugh, of course it was! It would only turn out the same way as yesterday.

I got some breakfast and went to school.

I couldn't concentrate during the lessons, and when it was time for lunch , I saw him. And I felt my heart skipping a beat. But why? Was it because I was afraid or… No, Santana don't even think about that last thing. Just avoid him. God what was he doing here? I decided to ask Kurt. Hoping he knew it. "Hey Hummel, what's that twink doing here?"

"I don't know. Go ask him. I don't feel like talking to him. I'll probably punch him in the face."

"Nah, forget it. I think he's just here to spy on gleeclub or something."

I was so nervous, knowing he was here. I couldn't even eat. Why the hell was he here? Then I saw him walking up to the table I was sitting at with the Hummel and the others from glee club. Yeah, I was getting so nervous.

"Satan, can I talk to you for a sec."

No he did not just talked to be. Come on Santana say something. "What if I don't wanna talk?"

"Just come, okay?"

"Sebastian, you heard what she said. She said NO, now go away." Said Kurt.

"Did I asked you something Hummel? Santana just come."

"Ugh, fine!" I said and I walked away with him. "What's up?"

"To be honest, nothing. Just really wanted to see you, is that bad?"

"YES, IT'S BAD. YOU CAN'T JUST COME TO ME EVERY SINGLE DAY TO PLAY WITH MY MIND!" Yeah, I was getting mad now.

"Santana, don't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"I know you felt something when we kissed. I know you've been awake for hours, thinking about everything. I just know it. And you still deny it. I know we have chemistry, and so do you. And yes, I start to like you. Even though you're an bitch."

"Ha, you call me a bitch. But you're like a male version of me. Now if you excuse me, I wanna go back to my friends."

"Not before you say it."

"Say what Smythe? You're really pissing me of right now."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, fine. Yes, I know we have chemistry. Yes, I felt something when we kissed. Yes, I've been thinking about everything for hours. And it just freaks the hell out of me! HAPPY NOW?"

"Yes." Is all he said, before crushing his lips on mine. And again, in felt so damn right. Then I realized where we were, so I pulled away.

"Sorry for ruining the kiss, but we're at school. And I don't wanna be judged." I said laughing.

"I understand that." He said also laughing.

"Come to my house after school, guess we have to talk again about some stuff."

"I'll be there!" He said, and he walked away. After school I was going to admit something. Something I realized last night, but just didn't want to admit. Me, Santana, was falling for a warbler called Sebastian Smythe. Well that's something you didn't expect to happen!

I walked back to the lunch table, not realizing I was still smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling? What did Smythe want from you?" Kurt asked.

" It was nothing! He just wanted to annoy me."

"That still doesn't explain why you're smiling."

"O, I saw coach Sylvester, and she told me something about a new routine we're going to practise. I'm excited for it!" I lied. The bell rang and I walked to my next class. I hoped it would go fast, I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to talk with Sebastian about everything. And god, I hoped he liked me. Because after that kiss in the hallway, I was 100% I was in love with him, how scary it may be. But you can't decide with who you fall in love with, your heart does.

When the last bell, I couldn't be happier. I rushed myself to my locker, and then to my car to go home. Then I realized what I was going to do. I was going to admit my feelings for him. Yeah, I was nervous now. I mean, what if he's just going to laugh in my face because I'm so stupid? Then I thought about what he said about the chemistry thing. That meant he had feelings for me right? Ugh, I was overthinking. I just have to wait till the moment and see what his reaction is going to be.

I waited for what felt hours till he came. And I was actually happy when I heard the doorbell. Even though it made me even more nervous than I already was.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Uhm, yes. Come in." ok, now was the moment. Breathe Santana, breathe!

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Yeah, now was the time, I was going to tell it. "Well, remember what you said about the whole chemistry thing between us? Well, I already told you at school that I know that now. But what I didn't told you, is that I'm getting really nervous when I'm with you. That it felt so damn right when we kissed. I've been thinking about everything last night, and again today at school. And if I have to be really honest, I have to admit that I have feelings for you. How scary it may be." Well, there I said it. I didn't even dare to look at him. I just stared at my hands. I felt really, really stupid.

"You really mean that?"

"Does it look like I'm lying?" Yeah, I was sure he thought I was stupid, so I continued staring at my hands. That's when I saw him getting closer to me, grabbing my hands making me look into his eyes, and the he kissed me. It was a sweet kiss. And we had to pull apart because we both needed air.

"I never expected to say this, but, Santana would you be my girlfriend? Because I feel exactly the same as you."

"I would love too." I said, before hugging him and kissing him again.

Ha, who expected this to happen?

**Sorry for not updating a while. Been busy with school. I'M GOING TO SEE GRANT'S GF TOMORROW! Because she's the background dancer of Beyoncé. I'm so freaking excited. **

**I know this is not my best chapter. I'm so, so, so sorry guys :(. Hope you still liked it! **

**See you next time, and please leave a review. Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Sorry for the waiting. But I was very busy with school. I have 8 freaking tests this week so I don't know if writing this chapter is a good idea. Lol. Sooo, what did you guys thought of the last episode? I think Heather deserves an award! She managed to make me laugh at first and then let me cry as a baby! Anyways here's the new chapter.**

**~I own nothing, sadly everything belongs to Ryan Murphy.~**

Santana's POV.

The next two days were amazing. Just hanging out with each other to get to know each other better. We went for a picnic in the park. Watched movies together. Just thing you do with each other as couple. And I loved it. It was crazy though. First he was my enemy, now he's the guy I can't live without with. Now that I really knew I could trust him, I told him about my future. Because truth is, I wanna go to New York and be an actress or singer. Not on Broadway like Berry or Hummel. I also told him I was kinda scared to go to New York. Scared to not make it and end up with no money.

He told me I shouldn't be so scared because he was sure I'm going to make it, that gave me more hope. Yes, me, Santana Lopez was sure about two things. 1. I will go to New York after high school. And 2. I've never been so in love before. Sadly enough the weekend ended way too fast and I woke up by the sound of my alarm, saying that I had to go out of bed and get ready to go to school. I put my cheerio uniform on, got breakfast and went to school. When I came at school I saw Brittany waiting at my locker.

"Hey Britt! What's up?"

"Hey Santana. I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at you anymore. And I hope we can be best friends again. I really miss you Santana!"

"Of course we are best friends! Best friends forever!" I said and gave her a hug.

" So what did you do this weekend?"

Of course she had to ask it. I had to choose between lying or telling the truth. Telling the truth seemed like the best idea since she already knew what happened between me and Sebastian.

"Brittany, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone!"

"okay, I promise."

"Well, me and Sebastian are a couple since Friday. And I hanged out with him the whole weekend."

"Is he the one that you kissed after that duel?"

"Yes, that's him."

"But that means, you're dating the enemy. And he's the competition at regionals."

"I know, but to me, he's not an enemy. He's my boyfriend. And I love him. Please don't tell anyone. Especially the guys in glee club."

"I'll try." She said and she walked away without saying goodbye. Yeah, now I knew I had a problem. Knowing Brittany she would immediately tell Artie. And knowing Artie, he would immediately tell the whole glee club.

The day went way to slow, and I decided that I just would skip glee club today, I was scared that Brittany told Artie or someone else. So when the bell rang, giving the sign class was over, I went straight to my locker, got my stuff, went to my car and decided to go to the person I needed the most at the moment, Sebastian. After driving to Dalton and parking my car, I walked into Dalton, I found the room where the warblers had practice, and decided to wait there.

After waiting a while, the first warblers walked in.

"Hey Satan, what brings you here?" one of the warblers said.

"I have to talk to your captain, any idea if he's coming soon, I don't wanna wait longer."

"Why do you want to talk to him, and I think he'll be here soon."

"First of all, that's none of your business, and second, thanks, is he always late?"

"Most of the time, yes." The warbler said, but then I saw him walking in.

"Santana, what brings you here?" he said, trying to act like an asshole.

"Gotta talk to you, have a second twink?"

"Sure." He said and we walked out of the room. When we were sure no one could see us, we hugged and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"what are you doing here? Don't you have glee practice?"

"Yes I have, but I skipped."

"Why? I though you liked glee?"

"Because I'm scared! See, I sort of told Brittany about us, I mean she's my best friend. But after I told her immediately regretted it, I'm sure she'll tell the glee club about it, and they'll hate me forever, kick me out of glee club and they probably will never talk to me again."

"Hey, don't be scared. I don't care if she'll tell. What matters is that we are a couple now, and we shouldn't care about other people's opinions. What cares is what we think about it. And if they are mad, it just proves they aren't real friends. They should be happy for you! They should be happy, because you are happy!" He said, while wiped a tear away from my eyes with his thumb. I didn't even notice I was crying.

"You're right. Like always. I'm happy I came here to you. I feel so much better now. Thank you." I said while hugging him.

"I'm also happy you came here, I missed you like crazy!"

"I missed you too." I said, and our lips met in a sweet kiss. It was a perfect moment. And I wanted it to never end. But to all the good things comes an end.

"Sebastian, what are you… uuum well this is awkward. But what is this if I may ask?" a stupid warbler said. And her ruined our perfect moment together. Sebastian and I looked at each other, and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and proudly said:

"Well, Santana is my perfect, beautiful girlfriend."

"woow, I didn't see that one coming, but uhm, congrats." The warbler said, and he walked away.

"Awh that was so sweet!"

"It's the truth sweetheart. But I guess it's time for me to go to warbler practice, and time for you to go home. Even though I hate seeing you leave."

"I don't wanna leave you, but it is the best. Go to your warblers! They're probably talking about what they just found out! Call me tonight okay?"

"Of course I will. Bye Santana." He said, and our lips met again in a sweet kiss. And I could feel my stomach making a flip. How much I loved the feeling when our lips connected.

"Bye. Speak to you later!" I said, and I walked back to my car, and he back to warbler practise.

Yes, going to Dalton instead of glee club really was a good idea.

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. Also sorry for the long waiting. But I got really sick a few weeks ago, and I really didn't feel like writing fanfiction. I was also very stressed because of school. I guess feeling sick and the stress made me so sick. But I'm back! Thanks for reading xxx**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry but no new chapter for a while :( I'm leaving to Paris for 2 weeks tomorrow and I'll be back on July 26th. I tried really hard to finish the next chapter, but cleaning my room and packing were more important. **

**Also my parents are going through a divorce so I've been really down for a while and didn't feel like writing. I cried every day for a few weeks.**

**I'm so sorry for disappointing you but I promise I'll make it all up to you when I'm back from Paris!**

**I love you guys and I'll see you in a few weeks!**

**O yeah, maybe you can leave some ideas for what you want to happen in this fic! Would like to hear some of your ideas!**

**Byee loveyou xoxo **

**Lola**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back3 First of all, Paris was amazing! I loved it! Second of all, I'm still not over Cory's death. I still have my breakdowns. It's why I wasn't able to update this chapter. I needed time. Also I had to rewrite this chapter because I forgot to save it. I'm so dumb! Also I've created a Finding Nemo addiction! So don't be surprised if I bring Nemo related things in this story! Okay, time for this chapter.**

SANTANA POV.

I felt so much better after my little visit to Dalton. So the next day during gleeclub I wasn't scared to tell everyone proudly about my perfect boyfriend, knowing that Artie or Brittany would bring up that subject. So when it was time for gleeclub I walked in with my head held high. Already seeing the whole club there, staring at me. At I can tell you, they looked mad, very mad. Especially Kurt.

"Whoa guys, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Santana." Mr. Shue said. Well there we go. "Is it true that you are dating Sebastian Smythe?"

Well this was going to be fun.

"Yes, Yes I am."

"But Santana,"

"Okay, you're gonna stop there, you're all gonna stop right now. So what I'm dating him? So what he's our competition? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Why can't you just accept that I'm dating him? It's none of your freaking business!"

"Santana, don't you remember what happened with me and Jesse? What if he does the same?" Rachel said.

"Oh shut up midget! I don't freaking care! Why can't you just be happy for me?! Is it so hard to be happy for me, being in a relationship with a guy I love? I love him so much, and if you can't accept it, well that's your problem. Go kick me out of gleeclub if you want! But don't expect me to break up with him, because I love him!"

Then I heard the voice I loved so much.

"And I love her, so you can hate on us. But don't expect us to break up. Because what we have is real." Sebastian said, wrapping an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head. I didn't even notice him being here!

"Santana, I think for now, it's the best for you to leave this room. And maybe you can come back next week, just so that we can think about it all." Mr Shue said.

"Fine, but just to let you know, this club is nothing without me. And you all know it. It's your loss. Bye" I said and I left the choir room with Sebastian.

"I'm so sorry for that." He said.

"It's okay, I still have you. Why are you even here, not that I mind."

"Well I thought I just came here to see if everything went well in gleeclub. Thank god I came! Why are they so cruel about having a relationship with the competition?"

"Blame Berry's ex-boyfriend. And thank you for coming." I said, hugging him.

"No problem love." He said, pulling me in for a kiss. This is where I belong. I belong with this guy, in his arms, and nowhere else.

"How about, we go to my dorm at Dalton and just talk and hang out with each other?" He offered.

"That's a great idea." I said, smiling. Taking his hand in mine while we walked to his car.

"Are you not sad about what happened? I mean, you're not allowed to go in there for one week."

"Honestly, I don't care about it. I know I belong with you, and if they can't accept it, it's their loss. All I know, is that I want to be with you, and if they can't accept that. Well screw them. It's my life, not theirs." I admitted.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said.

We arrived at Dalton and walked to his dorm.

"can I admit something?" I asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart!"

"I'm so scared of the future. I see the whole gleeclub make plans for their future. And I always say I know what I want, when honestly I have no idea what I want in my future! I'm not like Hummel and Berry, I'm not like Mercedes. I'm just different. They have their dreams for years! And I'm here, not knowing what I want in my freaking life. All I know is that I want my future to be with you." There I admitted something that was bothering me for months. And it felt good to let it go.

"I know how you feel. I'm struggling with the same problem. But we'll find it out, together. And just like you, I want my future to be with you." He said, pulling me in for a hug.

"I freaking hate the future!"

"Me too sweetheart, me too." He said, and he kissed me. Our kiss started to heat up and before I knew it my shirt was off and so was his. That's when I realized this was going to be the first time with him. and I never felt so ready.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, while kissing his neck.

One hour later we were laying on his bed. It was our first time, and it was wonderful.

" I love you so much, you're the best thing that could ever happen to me. Thank you for being in my life." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too. I love you more than words can say. I don't know what I want in the future, but I know I want it to be with you."

"Yes and have children of course."

"Do you want children?" I asked surprised. I didn't expect him to be that type of guy.

"Of course I want! First a boy, then a girl. So that my boy can beat everyone that hurts my little girl."

"Awh you're so cute! I like that idea!"

"And we'll have a dog."

"Why not a cat?"

"I'm more a dog person."

"Yeah, me too."

"You know, I would love my future if it was like that!"

"Well, we're the ones that have to make that future come true. So why not try it?" I said kissing his chin.

"Okay, let's try it." He said smiling.

And at that point. I knew one thing about my future.

It was going to be me, Sebastian, a son, a daughter and a dog. And I loved that idea. It's my idea of a perfect family. Who cares about college at the moment? All I care about right now is my future with Sebastian. A future in his arms. His arms to keep me warm. His arms to keep me save. Yes, I love this guy so much. We're soul mates and we both know, and feel it. Who cares if there are people who not support this relationship?! It's about us. Not about them. Together we can conquer the world. I don't have to be scared to have to go through the future alone. Because I have my perfect boyfriend with me. Forever.

**Okay, bad chapter I know… I'm sorry, I'm trying my hardest to make this story good. And I really hope you still like it. I love all me readers. Okay, stay strong and see you next time xxx**


End file.
